Crashed the wedding
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: A Taiora and Mimato, but mainly Taiora. Starts off as Sorato. Sora is getting married to Matt but how does Tai feel and will he stop the wedding and has Matt got a secret admirer too? ONESHOT Enjoy!


**Crashed the wedding **

**A Taiora and Mimato story**

**Just a quick oneshot based on Busted song, Crashed the wedding**

**My first Digimon fanfiction**

**Rated K**

**I don't own the song or the character's**

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day..._

Taichi Kamiya or Tai as he likes to be called for short was lying on his bed sulking, he wasn't alone Mimi Tachiawa was with him. The two members of the original dig destined had both declined an invitation to go to their best friends Sora Tacaknouchi and Yamato Ishiba's wedding and for a very good reason.

Tai was madly in love with Sora, and had been since they were 11 years old, when he had finely plucked up the courage to ask her out she had rejected him choosing Matt instead.

But ever since Matt's proposal to Sora Tai had noticed that Sora had been more distance from Matt and didn't seem as affectionate towards Matt as she had been before. It was like the engagement had put her off him.

She seemed to want to spend more and more time with Tai and Tai was actually starting to think that she might like him after all, he loved it and somewhere in his heart he had that slightest bit of hope that Sora would cancel the wedding and dump Matt for him.

But his hopes had been squashed when the day of the wedding came and she was still going to marry Matt, he had declined straight out about going to her wedding, he just couldn't sit there and watch the love of his life get given away and bound to another man.

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

Mimi was with him because she loved Matt with all her heart but unlike Tai she had never had the courage to tell him how she felt. When her parents had moved back to Odaiba Matt was dating Sora and all Mimi's hopes of dating him went out the window, she didn't think she could compare to Sora who was training to be a fashion designer while she had no job or training at this point though she was thinking of perusing her music career.

So she couldn't face going to his wedding and seeing Matt marry her best friend so the two friends were in Tai's room sulking wishing it was them that was getting married to their love.

_Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

Suddenly something came over Tai; he just couldn't let Sora marry that man so he grabbed Mimi's hand and ran out the door Mimi, was in total shock.

"Tai where are you taking me?" she asked

"We're going to Sora and Matt's wedding, I'm going to steal Sora away and you're going to confess your love to Matt"

Mimi stopped and stood still "Tai you can't do that let, Sora be happy, and I can't tell Matt he would never feel the same way"

Tai wasn't convinced "how do you know that? he might love you so much and just never told you and the only way Sora will ever be truly happy is if she's with me, no one can love her as much as I do and she at least need's to know the extent of how much I love her before she get's married to another man"

"I don't know Tai, you're taking a big risk here, Matt and Sora could hate us forever for ruining their wedding"

"Or they could love us forever and be grateful for it" said Tai

"I suppose" Mimi said still unsure

That was all the convincing Tai needed "come on, the church is on Gorton Street"

So Tai and Mimi ran off determined to stop the wedding, well at least Tai was.

_The neighbours spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day._

They got to the church just as the priest was saying "if anyone knows of any lawful reason why these two should not be bonded please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Matt and Sora looked around to see if anyone would say anything because Sora was seriously thinking of running away at that point and she almost sighed in relief and shock when the doors crashed open and Tai stormed in,

"STOOOPPPPP!!!!" he shouted

Everyone turned to look at him and Mimi who was cowered behind him now very embaressed as she noticed everyone staring at her and Tai.

"Tai?" Sora asked

"Tai!" Matt said annoyed

_And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

"Tai what are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Because Sora, I can't let you marry Matt without you knowing how much... I love you"

Sora's hand went to her mouth "Oh Tai"

"Sora, I love you more than any other girl in the world, your all I think about, it hurts when I see you with Matt being all lovey dovey but for the last few weeks I've loved spending more time with you it's like old times when we were kids. I can't get you out of my head Sora, everything reminds me of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you trying to make you as happy as you make me, I just thought you should know that before you marry Matt and don't worry about Matt he might not be lonely if you left him now because there's someone who loves Matt as much as I love you"

"Really who?" Matt asked, Sora who had tears running down her cheeks now she was thankful she had waterproof mascara on.

Tai stepped aside to reveal Mimi who was shyly looking down at the ground, she couldn't bare to look him in the face, she was blushing madly that she was sure she looked like a tomato.

"Is this true Mimi?" Matt asked

Mimi just nodded not daring to look him in the eye

Matt didn't know what to say, he had always had a crush on Mimi but when she moved to America he decided to move on thinking she wasn't coming back, but now she was here saying she loved him he didn't know what to do but it became clearer with what Sora did next, she gathered her dress and ran off down the alter and ran up to Tai. Tai opened his arms and she ran into them sobbing her heart out.

"Oh Tai, stupid Tai, why couldn't you of told me that sooner?"

Tai looked down "I didn't want to ruin your happiness"

Sora sniffled a laugh and looked up at him "And you think running in on my wedding day announcing you love me wouldn't ruin my happiness?"

Tai looked down sadly, she was right.

But Sora grinned "well Tai, I'm happy now so don't worry, I love you Tai"

"I love you too Sora" He said holding her tighter against him.

As Sora calmed down and Tai released her, Tai looked at Matt "I'm sorry Matt"

"It's ok" Matt shrugged but continued to stare at Mimi

"I'm sorry too Matt but I really do love Tai more" Sora said sincerely

"Really its ok guys, just go off and be happy ok? I will find happiness like yours I know it"

They both smiled and Tai swept Sora off her feet and the two met in a sweet kiss.

Everyone clapped

"Wanna get out of here?" Tai asked Sora

"You bet, anything as long as it's with you" Sora said and the two left the church with Mimi trailing behind

"Mimi wait!" Matt called

Mimi turned around and watched as Matt came running down the aisle towards her

"Do you wanna go get a drink or something?"

Mimi smiled and nodded as the two left the church together.

_**The end**_


End file.
